Problem: In a rectangular coordinate system, what is the number of units in the distance from the origin to the point $(-15, 8)$?
Explanation: We use the distance formula: \begin{align*} \sqrt{(-15-0)^2 + (8-0)^2} &= \sqrt{225 + 64} \\ &= \sqrt{289} = \boxed{17}. \end{align*} - OR - Note that the origin, the point $(-15, 8)$, and the point $(-15, 0)$ form a right triangle with legs of length $8$ and $15.$ This is a Pythagorean triple, so the length of the hypotenuse is $\boxed{17}$.